No Such Things as Monsters
by Zee Captain's Loyal Pokemon
Summary: (Pacifist run spoilers) Frisk must save their friends from Asriel. But maybe Asriel can use a little saving himself. Takes place during the last battle or the pacifist run.


**This was written because of this prompt:**

 **I don't believe in** **monsters** **. I don't believe in monsters. That's what I kept telling myself but when I saw ( ) I had to admit that what I was saying was a lie.**

 **You fill in the blank and twist the plot into**

You don't believe in _monster_. You kept telling yourself this but when you saw "Flowey" looming over you couldn't deny it anymore. "Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore; I'm so sorry, in the end I couldn't do anything to save you" you thought. Memories of all the fun you've had with them the past few days came flooding back.

"No. No, not friends you big bully!" you yelled as you struggled to reach your friends.

Asriel looked down at you with cruel pleasure. "You really think you can win don't you? Just because you have 'determination'? Just because you have 'love' on your side?"

You ignored him and focused on your friends. They looked so confused. When you finally made it to them they didn't recognize you. All you could think was "I have to make them remember me"

You try to save Toriel first. She is already smiling at you but she doesn't seem to know why. You tell her something about butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"How did you-"she started saying but you give her a hug before she gets a chance to say anything else.

The hug seemed to warm her heart and memories. "Frisk? Is that you? How could I have forgotten you, my child?" Her face looked saddened by the thought that she forgot who you were. You hug her tighter and she begins to smile.

Next you go to Asgore. You tell him you won't fight him and tell him that he, Toriel, and you could be a family until the barrier is broken. He seems to remember your innocence and peaceful way.

You make your way over toward Undyne and Alphys. Undyn looks at you with disgust. "Humans don't deserve my kindness, you've taken so much from us" she says with rage. You as her to teach you to cook. Her eyes become a little more kind. That didn't work. You crash into her showing your strength. "Heh how could I have forgotten a dork like you? You're the only human that managed to beat me! What's taking you so long to beat this guy? If you can beat me you can totally beat this dude!" She gave you a big smile. "You totally got this!"

You turn toward Alphys and start listing all her great qualities. "I'm suck a loser. Why are you even trying?" she replied. You start talking about her favorite anime and she starts to lighten up. "Ye-yeah that's a good one." You tell her you would like to watch it with her sometime. Recognition sparks in her eyes. "Fr-Frisk! I-I'm sorry for this whole m-m-mess. If I didn't try to create artificial Determination know of thi-" you shake your head with a smile to reassure her everything will be alright.

You're finally infront of Papyrus and Sans. You try to break the ice with a pun. Tall Skeleton is reluctantly smiling while the other is laughing and joins in with another pun. You look at ask Papyrus if he knows the best way to make spaghetti. He starts to beam and in response to his brothers' happiness, Sans lights up as well. "Human! I, The Great Papyrus, has no idea how I could have forgotten my best friend…" He then looked up at Asriel. "Wowie! That guy looks tough. But! I know you can do it human!" Sans gives you a small smile, "I'm rottin' for ya' kid."

You did it! All of your friends have been saved, but there's still one more soul that is suffering. You look up at Asriel. He looks so powerful, so threatening, but then you see it; a shimmer of a tear coming out of Asriels' eye. Under all the power, all the anger, all the hatred, you can see so much fear and loss and pain. You reach out to him but he quickly flinched backwards. You tell him he doesn't have to do this but he won't listen and his attacks become more lethal. He's becoming more desperate. Deep inside he know that this can't last forever. "Please just let me win. You don't understand." Is voice was hoarse from trying to hold back from crying, which he was failing at. The single tear turned into a downpour. "If you win I'll be all alone again."

You tell him you know he's better than this; that you still believe he can fix things.

"Please…" he squeaked. "Please just reset. We can play again. We can stay down here."

"Before you fell, it was so boring. Nobody played with me. Nobody even know I was still alive."

You walk a little closer.

"I don't want to be forgotten again…"

You walk even closer.

"I miss having a friend…"

You hug him and tell him it's going to be ok.

"You must think I'm a bad monster"

You hug him tighter to comfort him. He clings onto you for support, overcome by his sadness.

Still hugging him you say "Monsters are what use humans call each other when there is only evil inside them. None of the people I've met down here are monsters. Asriel, I don't believe in _monsters_. I believe in mistakes and mistakes can be fixed. You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to be scared."

You hear his cries become quieter and quieter. You don't let him break free of the hug until his cries completely stop.

"I have to turn everyone back. I need to fix my mistakes." He said with _determination_ in his voice. "Will you still play with me when I turn back into a flower?"

You giggle and nod your head. "Of course."

(Sorry if this wasn't that good. I haven't really written anything is a while. Any tips would be great.


End file.
